PASSIONATE RIVALRY
by Glistening Cerulean Eyes
Summary: Adolin is the top model boy at the Kholin modelling agenecy! But who is this HOT SPANKING INTRUDER messing up his groove? STORMLIGHT MODELLING AGENCY AU


Kaladin wlaked into the towering building full of the trepidation of a super hot model. He had never been tol he was a damn spankin specimen who should come modelf fro my agensy befire. But this guy called Dadlinar had come up to him in the street when he was dressed in tight jeans a button shirt with black cuffs and silver buttons but with a really hot checkered pattern that was super compilnetory to his damn physique and flipping damn hot colouring and his hair played chasey with the collar in like a flirty way that drew all them eyes. to his hot bod.

anyway just keep in mind that hes realy hot okay. So he'd ben personaly invited to Dadlinar's super niche modelling agecy with all the best moost recent fashion. so today he was wearin a really hot band shirt that was realy tight and rare and even tighter jeans becaus once someone had compliment his butt and he was proud of it becaus he should be proud of that booty, but he was prooud in a raly modest kind of way.

So this guy came strutting out of the elevator like WOW. He was almost as tall as Kaladin and his fashion was on point. His mop of hair was styled like perfection had come down to do it itself and Lord Ruler had it done a good job. He walked like he was the most confident man in the world. He looked so comfortable in his own skin and anyone who saw him thought they'd be comfortable in it too! He stood still for a second and pursed those lips that had obviously been kissed by the Stormfather himself. He rocked on the balls of his feet which pulled up his loose t-shirt a little from his low-hanging jeans and showed off his prominent hip bones that were aslo vrey muscular. He obviously worked hard to maintain such a hot bod. Or maybe he didn't? Maybe he was just blessed by the Nightwatcher with a kickin set of equipmtent and she probably didn;t even curse him or anything because he is like so super hot why would you eben mes with that? He adjusted his forresty green scarf and turned a little so the snu was blessed with his face being in its light. His smile suddenly lit up his afce more radiantly than the sun and he whipped his phone out and took a picture like lightning,. He didnt even have to adjust it or take anymore or put on any filters or makieup. The first words Kaladin heard him say were

"I need to instragmr this." so he stood hunched a little over his phone leaving Kaladin to ponder hs melodious, strong voice.

Kaladin thought this might be the guy that Dadlinar said would wait for him on hs first day.

"Eyyyy," Kaladin called as he strolled over in his finest attempt at a confident model stryut. "Im Kaladin and this is my first day. Can you take me Dadlinar"

Adolni looked up quickly to this handsome intrudere and pursed his lips and eyes in displeasure. He put his phone away in his booty pocket begfore he crossed his arms and looked Kaladin up and down in a way that was like measuring him and his potentioal threat level. and not like measuring him for a good jacket.

they were instantly filled with jealously at each other because both of them loked at each other and thought, "HOT DAMN, WHUT A BOOTY, I FEEL CHALLENED RN." but adoline WAS the guy Dadlinar had asked to show the new guy to Dadlinar! it was just that Adolin had expected the new guy to be like, a receptionist or something? not that receptionists arent hot but its like he wasn't expecting a brand new model RIVAL to show up wearing the shirt of a band that Adolin secretly realy liked. he wanted that shirt.

they glared at each other with a powerful mix of jealousy, haterd &amp; extreem respect. Until Adolin finaly revved himsefl out of his interspective to say "fine then follow me I GUESS. whatever." he flicked his hair like a bad boy.

"Okay thanks" said Kaladin in like a tough voice, it was a really good voice. it had mellow overtones and oaky undertones and a hint of cinnamon. wait thats a wine. but anyway it was like "I can totes see ur posturing man and I want to show I am even BETTER at it becase thats what modles do." he wanted adolin to notice and be imprsed by his grasp of social situations. adolin was impresed BUT he was simultaneusly snapchatting his amazing hair so he didn't seem like he noticed. it was a smooth trick.

So anyway they had like a relly long elevator trip upt o Daldinars floor because he is a amnly man with a manly enormously tall tower buikding for his moselfing agensy. Ther e was so much tension t was like a thing u could cut with a knife like a steak but also because of how they were feeling like a relly tender, emotional and enviuos steak. The elevatro doors banged open and Dadlinar was suprised to see two hot very hot men and one of them was his son FIGHTNG IN THE ELEVAOR? they wee slapping eachother s and crying softly and sometimes making fists and shaking them at eachother jelousuly. Dalinairs dadly rage was on fire and he rocketed forward and grabbed them by there shoudlers and shook them a little!

"WHAT ARE U MY VERY HOT MODEL BOYS FIGHTNG?" he thundered in a question.

"Daddy!" Adone sobbed "I am vrey jeluous because you hired another hot model boy and I AM your ho tmodel son! DOnt u love? me?"

Dadlinar's dad powers were turned to FULL POWER so he gave Adolin his confusd son the litarl most daddiest hug of all time until Adloin stoped his emotionel flailing and let his hare be ruffled with fathrely affection. it was okay it just made his hair look even better, now it was even more atractive. he'd instagram it later. "now what is wrong" asked Dadlinar drying Adonls sad tears away.

"should I leave?" asked Kaladin intimidatd by this paternal dispaly. but Dadlinar shook his head.

"no definitly not. now tell me why u were fighting in the elevaor." they both looked at their really cool stylish shoes very intently. maybe they got a bit distract by how good there shoes respectevely were. but then they wre both given the urge to speak by a postr on Dadinars wall that said "IT'S COOL 2 TELL THE TRUTH".

"I FELE INTIMIDATED BY THIS MANS HAIR" confessionaled Kaladin clenching his manly fists in a way that mad his mussels look realy cool like WOW HOT.

"I THNIK THE BAND SHRIT HE IS WERIN IS THE MOST STYLIN THING IVE EVEN SEEN" exposed Adolin begining to blush at Kaladnis expresion of hair respect. and then they looked at each other with eyes filed with the new light of understanding and thinking each other was cool.

"wel then u shuld shake hands" said Dadlinar "and then therse like more clothes and stuf for u to try on and y not get a cofee togethr also and tlak about ur mutual intersets."

so Kaladin and Adolin shook hands and in there dep hearts knew thayd never forget this day and the formatin of there freind ship. then they huged for like 5 minuts. the end.


End file.
